Ceadeus
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = N/A |Signature Move = Water Blast |Habitats = Underwater Ruin |Monster Size = 5837.2 cm |Monster Relations = Goldbeard Ceadeus |Generation = Third }} Ceadeus is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter 3. __TOC__ Physiology Ceadeus resembles a giant whale with a face similar to a Dunkleosteus. It has a prominent beard of fur and two massive horns, which constantly grow and eventually overtake the creature’s eyes, leaving it blind. Luminous organs line the monster's underside aswell as the top of its mouth, which turn from blue to red when it is enraged. Abilities With its massive size and strength Ceadeus is strong enough enough to cause rubble to fall from hitting walls, smash open large walls, and even cause earthquakes by ramming its horns against the walls of the caverns it inhabits. It is also capable of sucking in and expelling large quantities of water from its mouth as a powerful beam. In Monster Hunter 3 Ceadeus is also capable of inflicting Dragonblight via certain physical attacks. Behavior The Ceadeus is known to be a rather peaceful creature until provoked. They do not bother humankind unless they feel threatened. They are known to occasionally grind or ram their horns against walls or the sea floor, this is due to how as the horns grow, they eventually grow over the eyes, causing pain. Habitat It resides in a series of underwater canyons and ruins deep below Moga Island, and is unable to travel onto land. Game Appearances In-Game Description Breakable Parts Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter 3 | width="10" | | align="center" valign="top" | |} Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Source: BradyGames Guide Item Effectiveness Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how ít's calculated), hitzone charts, Ceadeus info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. Battle The battle is separated into two parts: the pursuit of and the final battle with Ceadeus. At the beginning of the quest, a short scene details the monster swimming just outside the hunter's camp before diving down into the cave networks. What the hunter must then do is pursue Ceadeus on its journey and battle it along the way. Ceadeus swims through two areas; the first being a slim canyon, and the second being a canyon opening into a small cylindrical area before tapering off again. Unless angered, its attacks are not aimed primarily at the hunter, as they are mainly flicks of the tail and quick turns. However, it may occasionally attack hunters deliberately in the first two areas, even when not enraged. If Ceadeus' beard is broken, it will begin to swim faster through the first two areas. At the end of the second area, Ceadeus will attack and destroy the rubble blocking the way to its final destination. Upon following Ceadeus through the aquatic canyons the hunter reaches the third and final area. (Note: Within the first two areas in which the hunter follows Ceadeus, the only parts that can be broken are its beard, hood, and tail. Its horns can only be broken in the final stage of the battle.) The final area resembles an underwater arena, with Ceadeus taking up position in the center. A short scene then shows Ceadeus' chest and chin taking on a blue hue, which then turns red as it becomes enraged. At this point Ceadeus attacks more fiercely, ranging from basic Leviathan attacks to its signature move Current Storm in which it sucks in an incredible amount of water and expels it at the hunter. In this area there are also small caverns to hide in for temporary safety. Cha-Cha disappearing upon the completion of Lagiacrus' offline Urgent Quest is due to his discovery of Ceadeus deep beneath Moga Village. While absent, he is attacked by it and barely manages to escape. Once Ceadeus has been driven to the final area and repelled, it will spawn there each time the quest is re-taken, until slain. During the final stage of the battle, the hunter can load and fire two underwater ballistae very similar to the ones used against the Elder Dragon Jhen Mohran. Ammo for them can be obtained by trading with the Argosy Captain, prior to defeating Ceadeus for the first time. Alternatively, it can be collected near both ballistae. Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH3 Large Monsters Category:MH3U Large Monsters Category:Large Monsters